The Guest List
by Elfgirl96
Summary: Set post-graduation. Drakken and Shego have different ideas of who should and should not be on the list, and start debating. It's not like it's the most important event in their lives or anything.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing! If I did, well…let's just say Kim Possible would still be on the air, all the things that were implied would just come out in the open, and everything would be a **_**lot**_** more interesting. *coughs* Anyways.**

Drakken ran his pencil down the piece of paper, crossing off names as he addressed envelopes. He reached the section in Shego's swooping cursive and frowned. "Shego," he said, looking across the table at her and raising an eyebrow, "Hego isn't on this list. Do you want me to-"

"No."

"But-"

"I said _no_. He's not on the list because he's not getting an invitation."

"Look, Shego, I know it's against our nature but I don't want to be _rude_-"

"He wouldn't come."

Drakken sighed. "Come on, Shego, what makes you so sure of that?"

"For one thing, he hates you. Just seeing you puts him in a bad mood."

"You're his _sister_, though-"

"He wouldn't come, Dr. D. He doesn't approve anyway, you know that. He doesn't want to see us together, so he wouldn't come. And if he did, it would just be to lecture me about how I'm making horrible decisions and ruining my life. He can't seem to get it through his head that it's _my life_. My decisions. I'm sick of hearing his you-could-be-doing-so-much-better spiel. I don't want him there, he doesn't want to come, so we're just making things simpler and not sending him an invitation."

Drakken looked as if he was about to say something, then apparently thought better of it and kept his mouth shut, returning to addressing envelopes. His head jerked up again a second later. "Shego."

"Hmm?"

"Mego's on the list."

"Yeah, I know."

"Why is he on the list if - are you _just_ excluding Hego, or-" he glanced down, and then back up. "No, Mego's the _only _one of your brothers on the list."

Shego arched an eyebrow. "What's your point?"

Dr. Drakken sighed. "Look, I still think you should invite Hego, but if you don't want to, I'll respect that. But to invite one of your brothers and not the others - I mean, I just don't think it's right."

"Look, Mego is the only one of my brothers-" she broke off, muttered, _"I can't believe I'm saying this"_ at the ceiling, then continued, "-who I can actually stand. Maybe it's just because we're the closest in age or whatever, but despite his self-centered attitude the two of us got along pretty well growing up. If Hego came he would lecture me, if the twins came they'd just take advantage of the fact that at a gathering that's half-supervillains no one would be checking IDs at the bar-" Drakken shuddered, not finding the thought of two drunk 19-year-olds any more pleasant than Shego did "-but Mego would just come, bring a gift, then leave us alone while he hit on the waitresses. I don't like even the _thought_ of the others there, but I kind of want him to come. _Kind of_," she emphasized.

"I see your point, Shego, but with something like this, you can't always base who you invite off of who you actually _want_ to be there. After all, I invited Dementor."

Shego rolled her eyes. "You invited Dementor so you could gloat because you're finally making more money than him."

"Er, well, yes, but-" Drakken quickly picked up another piece of paper, pretending to be distracted by it. "Ah, look, the list of everything we need to…hmm, reservations made, caterers paid for, tux rented…did you find a new dress?"

"Um…sort of."

"Sort of?"

"I _found_ one. I didn't buy it."

"Why?"

Shego bit her lip. "It, ah, kind of cost more than what I had on hand at the moment…they're holding it, but I thought I'd try to find something less expensive-"

"How much do you need?"

"You don't have to-"

"Shego, _how much do you need_?"

Still looking a little apprehensive, she answered, "Another five hundred. But-"

He wrote the check before she can protest further, and handed it to her.

"Dr. D, you really don't have to-"

"Of course I do. I can't gloat to Professor Dementor if he thinks I'm too cheap to buy you a nice dress, can I?" He smiled.

Shego shook her head. "I - thank you."

Drakken waved it off. "Never mind. Now, all we have to do is finish the invitations, and we're ready." He turned back to the envelopes. "And you're _sure_ you don't want me to just put Hego's name on the invitation? If he wouldn't come anyway-"

She tried to reign in her frustration because he'd just given her a check for five hundred dollars. "I'm _sure._ Just leave it, Drakken. I don't want Hego invited. And if I find out you sent him an invitation after I told you a thousand times not to, then _I'm_ not coming."

Drakken held up his hands in surrender. "Alright, alright. I still think you're making it a bigger deal than it needs to be, though. It's just our annual Christmas party. It's not like it's the biggest event in our lives or anything."

Shego relaxed a little. "No, you're right," she conceded, standing up from the table. "If you've got this under control…"

He nodded. "Go ahead - go pick up that little black dress. I can't wait to see you in it."

Shego smiled. "Thanks," she said, picking up her purse and heading for the door.

Drakken smiled at her. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

**A/N: I'm evil, I know…but it was so much fun to set the whole thing up like they were planning a wedding and then have it be a Christmas party at the end. I figured after his newfound success after the series finale Drakken would be pretty well-off and would want to go all-out to show off for his fellow supervillains, and he's never been hesitant to buy expensive gifts for Shego even before they were together, so all of this was pretty easy to pull off. **

**Speaking of which, incase any of you were wondering, this is the little black dress I imagined Shego buying: S/emilio-pucci-lace-yoke-punto-milano-dress/3408753?origin=category&contextualcategoryid=0&fashionColor=&resultback=409. She **_**does**_** tend to have rather expensive taste.**


End file.
